Chant sacré
by 0-illusion-0
Summary: Alors qu'Allen cherche après Timcanpy, il découvre l'un des secrets de Kanda...Reste à savoir comment celui-ci réagira en se sachant percé à jour...-yaoi-


**Titre: Chant sacré**

**Auteur: -0-illusion-0-**

**Genre: Romance, yaoi**

**Disclaimers: les personnages sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino, la chanson "In Memoriam" est extraite de la bande-annonce du film "Les Choristes, même si ce n'est pas du tout le même air que j'ai imaginé en écrivant, et "Natsuhiboshi" est une chanson que l'ont peut entendre dans les épisodes 179 à 183 de Naruto.**

Allen poussa un soupir excédé. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'il cherchait après Timcanpy. Pourtant, un golem doré, ce n'est pas discret! Il se mordilla la lèvre. Les seuls endroits où il n'avait pas encore regardé étaient la chapelle et le laboratoire de Komui. Tim n'étant pas suicidaire, Allen ne se donna pas la peine de prendre la direction du laboratoire. Il partit à l'opposé, vers la chapelle. Tout le monde lui enviait le golem doré créé par Cross, mais à la vérité, il ne valait pas mieux que son créateur! Allen ne cherchait même plus à essayer de le comprendre, quoique ces temps-ci les fréquentes disparitions de Tim soient plus que suspectes à ses yeux.Il arriva enfin en vue de la lourde porte de la chapelle. A chaque fois que son golem disparaissait, quand Allen le retrouvait...

Il entr'ouvrit le battant.

...c'était toujours là où se trouvait Kanda.

Face à l'autel, n'ayant visiblement pas noté l'intrusion dans son dos, Kanda était agenouillé sur les marches. Nulle trace de Mugen en vue, ce qui surprit Allen, bien qu'à la réflexion, cela soit logique de ne pas amener une arme, fût-elle faite d'innocence, dans un lieu saint. Avec un petit soupir, il ouvrit complètement la porte. On eût dit que Kanda priait. L'adolescent s'immobilisa un instant pour observer la mince silhouette penchée. Que n'aurait-il donné pour voir le noble et beau visage du japonais concentré sur sa prière! A cette pensée, il rougit, et secoua la tête pour chasser toute idée impure. Il était là pour chercher cet imbécile de golem, après tout. Il fit un pas en avant...

...Et s'immobilisa net.

« Kyrie eleison

Christe eleison... »

Kanda...

« Requiem aeternam

Dona eis domine... »

...chantait.

« Eis domine... »

Allen retint son souffle, ému jusqu'aux larmes.

« Et lus perpetua

Luceat cis

Te decet hymnus deus

In sion et tibi reddetur... »

La voix de l'exorciste au longs cheveux s'élevait, limpide, lancinante.

« Votum in Jerusalem

Jerusalem... »

Le coeur d'Allen était serré à en éclater. Quand le chant prit fin, il réalisa que son visage était inondé de larmes silencieuses. C'est cet instant que choisit Tim pour jaillir de nulle part et se fourrer dans sa manche. Allen tressaillit, et recula d'un pas. Kanda ne s'était pas retourné. Il avait de nouveau incliné la tête en avant, et le jeune garçon en profita pour quitter la chapelle discrètement. Une fois la porte refermée, il prit une profonde inspiration, tout tremblant. Son coeur battait la chamade, chaque fibre de son corps lui semblait gorgée d'une tristesse indicible. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une chanson puisse le mettre dans un tel état. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main, et s'éloigna le long du couloir.

Ainsi, Kanda avait un secret. Kanda chantait. Une voix d'une beauté irréelle, presque divine. Allen en frissonnait encore. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi le japonais n'en parlait à personne. Certes, il ne s'ouvrait jamais aux autres, mais pourquoi ne pas les faire profiter justement de ce don magique?

« Allen! »

Lavi s'assit en face de l'adolescent qui triait distraitement le contenu de son assiette, visiblement à des années-lumières du monde réel, en l'occurence le réfectoire.

« Ohé, Allen! » répéta le rouquin en agitant sa main devant les yeux absents de son vis-à-vis.

« Huh? Tu disais quelque chose? » bredouilla enfin Allen en reprenant pied.

Lavi leva les yeux au ciel.

« Rien...Qu'est ce qui te fait planer comme ça? C'est Lenalee, c'est ça? » murmura t-il d'un ton de conspirateur.

Allen rougit.

« N'importe quoi!! J'ai pas envie de me faire atomiser par Komui! »

« Alors, c'est qui? »

« Mais je suis pas amoureux, Lavi! »

L'archiviste se rejeta en arrière et cala ses jambes sur la table.

« Alors, pourquoi t'es dans la lune comme ça? »

Allen demeura songeur un instant, jouant avec un petit pois qu'il lança à Timcanpy.

« Dis Lavi...Tu connais bien Kanda, toi? »

Le rouquin prit un instant pour réfléchir à la question.

« Ben...Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on est à la Congrégation, on a fait pas mal de missions ensemble...Mais je ne sais pratiquement rien de lui, quand j'y réfléchis bien, finalement...C'est un ermite, tu sais... »

« Hmm... »

Le jeune exorciste aux cheveux blancs rattrapa le petit pois lancé par le golem et le lui renvoya.

« Et sur ce qu'il aime? »

« Les soba! » ricana Lavi.

« Faire, je veux dire... »

Lavi soupira.

« Là, j'en sais rien...Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça? »

Allen se leva.

« Pour rien. Il faut que j'y aille, à plus tard! »

L'archiviste le regarda s'éloigner, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh, si, Allen, tu es amoureux... »

Timcanpy tapota la tête d'Allen, visiblement satisfait.

« C'est pour ça que tu disparaissais tout le temps, hein? Tu allais chercher Kanda, pour que je me retrouve avec lui... »

Le golem lui mit un petit coup de queue affectueux sur la joue et s'éloigna à tire-d'aile. Allen soupira, et considéra un instant la porte face à lui. La porte de la chambre de Kanda. Il n'admettait pas encore tout à fait les sentiments confus qu'il éprouvait pour le japonais, et préférait se dire qu'il était là pour tenter de comprendre un peu mieux son coéquipier et accessoirement, entendre une autre chanson.

Il prit une inspiration, et toqua à la porte.

Le « Quoi!? » mordant aurait dissuadé le Comte Millénaire en personne, mais Allen ne se démonta pas et poussa le battant.

« Heum..Salut, Kanda... »

Le kendoka était allongé sur son lit. Allen rougit violemment. Il ne portait qu'un boxer. Il tourna un regard entre l'ennui et l'exaspération vers l'intrus.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, pousse de soja? »

« Pousse de soja » referma la porte derrière lui.

« Je peux te...heu...te parler? »

Kanda ferma les yeux.

« Dégage. »

« S'il te plaît...Yû. »

Réaction immédiate. Kanda rouvir les yeux, et se redressa d'un bond.

« Qu'est ce que t'as dit?? »

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le spectacle. Allen s'était assis par terre, les genoux contre sa poitrine, avec un air de chiot abandonné sous la pluie (1).

Le japonais se passa une main sur le visage avec un soupir las, voulant du même coup chasser la pensée fugitive en morse: « walker-mignon-walker-mignon »

« J't'écoute... »

Allen se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant quoi dire en premier. Il était de plus distrait par la vision de Kanda assis en tailleur sur son lit, presque nu, les yeux plissés, les cheveux en désordre, une moue perplexe sur les lèvres.

« Tuveubienmechanterunechanson? »

Le japonais ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Hein? »

« Tu...Tu veux bien me chanter une chanson? » reprit Allen plus lentement, le coeur battant comme un fou.

Il allait se prendre une volée, ça ne faisait pas un pli...Pourquoi avait-il commencé par dire ça?

Kanda le regardait d'un air effaré.

« Comment tu sais...? »

« Je suis désolé! » s'écria Allen en se raidissant. « Je t'ai entendu par hasard dans la chapelle en cherchant Timcanpy, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je te le jure! Et puis, elle était tellement belle, ta chanson...Je l'ai écoutée jusqu'au bout, et je suis parti, mais je ne l'ai dit à personne, promis! »

Son interlocuteur le regardait toujours, mais ne dit rien. Allen reprit son souffle, tremblant, et regarda par terre.

« ...je suis désolé, Kanda...je ne voulais pas rester, au début...Mais je n'ai jamais été autant ému par une chanson...J'en ai même pleuré...Et...Et je voudrais entendre ta voix, encore une fois, c'est tout... »

Il se ratatina, attendant un coup...Qui ne vint pas.

« Natsuhiboshi, naze akai

Yume kanashii

Naite arashi ita

Akai me yo... »

Allen releva doucement la tête. Kanda chantait. Dans sa langue maternelle, une chanson douce et apaisante. L'adolescent ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par cette voix envoûtante.

« Natsuhiboshi, naze mayobu

Kieta warashi wo suga shiteru

Dakara kanashi

Yume wo miru... »

Le japonais se tut, laissant Allen presque pantelant, toujours assis sur le sol.

« ...Wouah... »fut tout ce qu'il put articuler après un long silence.

« T'avais autre chose à me demander? » marmonna Kanda, rouge écrevisse.

Allen le regarda un instant. Il s'était tourné sur le côté, une jambe repliée et le bras appuyé sur son genou, la tête penchée en avant et le visage caché par ses longues mèches. Le jeune exorciste aux cheveux blancs se leva, hésitant, et s'approcha du lit, sur lequel il s'assit, face à Kanda.

« Ça ne va pas...Yû? »

Kanda garda le silence un instant.

« J'aime pas trop...quand on sait des choses sur moi... » finit-il par dire sans lever les yeux. « Et le fait que tu me dises que tu m'as entendu aurait dû me mettre en rogne, j'aurais dû te foutre dehors, et au lieu de ça, je t'ai chanté une chanson, et ça m'agace parce que je sais pas...pourquoi j'ai fait ça... »

Allen sourit, et prit délicatement une longue mèche entre ses doigts.

« Moi, je ne sais pas...pourquoi je suis venu te voir...T'entendre chanter...c'était peut-être un prétexte pour te voir...parce que je me voile la face... »

A ces mots, le kendoka releva la tête, et plongea son regard dans les prunelles d'Allen, qui tortillait doucement la mèche de cheveux, l'enroulant autour de son poignet. A force de faire cela, la mèche se racourcissait, et l'apprenti coiffeur devait ever la main pour ne pas tirer sur les cheveux, et donc la rapprocher de plus en plus du visage mince de Kanda. Quand ses doigts ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la joue pâle, Kanda leva ses siens pour défaire la mèche du poignet d'Allen. Une fois les cheveux démêlés, il garda pourtant sa main dans la sienne, sans lâcher son vis-à-vis du regard, et commença à le tirer vers lui, fermement mais sans brutalité. Allen se laissa faire, hypnotisé par ses prunelles sombres, et de ce fait ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, jusqu'au moment où il sentit le souffle du japonais sur ses lèvres, se mêlant au sien. Une seconde d'hésitation, et il se décida, effaçant les dérisoires millimètres qui les séparaient encore. Kanda tressaillit imperceptiblement, et lâcha le poignet d'Allen, qui glissa sa main derrière sa nuque, tandis que le bras du kendoka lui emprisonnait la taille. Le disciple de Cross se retrouva à genoux entre les jambes de celui qui hantait de plus en plus ses nuits et ses jours, l'embrassant à en perdre le souffle, ses doigts entremêlés dans les cheveux de jais qui lui caressaient le visage. Kanda finit par mettre fin au baiser, et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Allen, qui soupira.

« Je crois que je sais, maintenant...Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas immédiatement fichu dehors...Allen... » chuchota Kanda dans son cou, son souffle lui chatouillant la peau.

Ce contact léger arracha un frisson à l'adolescent. Il caressa les interminables cheveux sombres avec un petit sourire tendre.

« Oui...Moi aussi, maintenant, j'ai les réponses à mes questions...Yû. »

Kanda resserra son étreinte et captura de nouveau ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime... »souffla t-il entre deux baisers.

Allen sentit son coeur faire une cabriole de joie.

« Moi aussi je t'aime...mon p'tit Yû. » sourit t-il.

Kanda lui lança un regard mi-agacé mi-affectueux.

« T'as pas intérêt à ce que ce surnom idiot franchisse le seuil de cette chambre. » gronda t-il gentiment en poussant son amant en arrière, qui atterrit sur le dos.

« Bah...Même si ça arrive, je saurais me faire pardonner... » ronronna Allen en glissant ses mains le long des hanches du japonais, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Celui-ci sen pencha pour l'embrasser encore, tandis que le soleil se couchaient, assombrissant la chambre, ne leur laissant plus que quatre sens pour se découvrir.

* * *

(1) qui ne craquerait pas?

**C'est pas vraiment le même registre que ma fic précédente, écrit en plein milieu de la nuit, c'est plutôt chelou et inutile, j'admet..enfin...reviews?**


End file.
